


Out and About in Aman

by lferion



Series: A New Day in Valinor [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Making Things, New Year's Resolutions, Palantír(i), Post-Canon, SWG Challenge: Crackutary (Tolkien), Talk Shows, Valinor, Valinor in the Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fëanor appears on an 'Interview the Artist' show in modern-day Valinor.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: A New Day in Valinor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147676
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Out and About in Aman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> \-- Day 6: Today's bonus prompt is an addendum to our Crackuary bingo card from February: a bonus 3x3 mini-card! Square B1: Characters on a Talk Show  
> \-- Day 27: Today's bonus prompt is from the Soundtrack Challenge: "Traveling Music" by the Silk Road Ensemble  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0KnSKxjFG3av8TkJyFFOmd?si=IHf2ng6WTpWfIoJhz_yGsA)  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XbtsP1Px2s)
> 
> A double-drabble.
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.
> 
> [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4623&chapter=1)

Host Omalalo: today, on Out and About in Aman, we are privileged to get a glimpse inside another workshop here at historic Eight-Point-Star ahtonómë . Last time Maker Nerdanel was gracious enough to show us her stone-shaping studio, and today we will be speaking with her spouse, craftmaster-returned Curufinwe Finweion, who has kindly agreed to show us his current project in the woodworking shop. 

_The camera follows Omalalo through the the open, finely made doors into the high-roofed workspace. Feanor is working with a series of carefully shaped blocks, tapping them gently, occasionally singing a note or two._

Omalalo: As you can see, one never knows what project might be in the making here. Please, tell the viewers what these are going to be?

Feanor: One of my sons gave me an idea for an instrument, a marimba-windchime, that can be played deliberately or by the wind...

When the episode appears in the listing for the Personal Palantir Network, Nerdanel chivvies Feanor to watch it with her. He's kind of self-conscious, not quite but nearly embarrassed. She is proud of him. In the background, the marimba-thing is being played by an arrangement of hammers activated by the wind, delicate and variable.


End file.
